WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW BEEPIN' CASTLE!
by Soul of Eternal Darkness
Summary: I get drunk so does Alucard and every thing goes wrong. YAY! Enjoy.: Rated T For drug use ,language,alchohlic refrensense,Technically think of beverything thats bad.
1. Oscar Minor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the following (I'm ranting by the way) Castlevania Symphony of the Night, myself, anddddddddd my friends! I did make this story though. Oh… Burn

Katelyn: Hey that's my line!

Morgan: Well I don't give a shit.

Katelyn: Well I do. Oh burn.

Morgan: There you go.

Katelyn: Get on with it!

(Bunch of random people pop out of nowhere)

Random People: GET ON WITH IT! (Disappear)

Katelyn: I'm scared for my life right now…

Morgan: Help me………………………………….

Katelyn: Well here's the story as me and Morgan recover from shock. 

Morgan: HEY ALUCARD!

Alucard: Yes.

Morgan: Wanna go get a beer?

Alucard: Sure………………

(At some random bar three yards next to Castlevania five drinks later)

Alucard: And I'm all like think you I'd forget such a thing…NO!

Morgan: (CLAP CLAP) GO ALUCARD!

(Ten drinks later.)

Morgan: And I'm all (yic) like. (Yic) Stop in the (yic) of the law! (yic)

Alucard: You (yic) suck…

Morgan: No you (yic) suck!

(Thirty drinks later)

Alucard: Avast ye scaly wag! (Yic)

Morgan: (Parrot noise) (yic)

(Seventy drinks later)

Morgan: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alucard: I wish I were (yic) Oscar Minor fuckin' (yic) Wiener!

Morgan: You (yic) sick (yic) bastard! (yic)

Alucard: Bitch! (Yic) (Flips Morgan off)

(All of a sudden Katelyn and Richter walk in)

Katelyn: Oh shit…

Richter: Hey beer! 

(Three hundred drinks and a bit of alcohol poisoning for Richter later.)

Morgan: Hey (Yic) Alucard.

Alucard: What? (Yic)

Morgan: Lets (yic) raid (yic) castle (yic) vania…(Yic)

Katelyn: Need (Yic) more beer! (Passes out)

Morgan: You (yic) suck. (Yic) (Pokes Katelyn.) 5654656456645465747647666666666666666666666 Morgan: Wow that was long. Katelyn:I know. Both: Don't forget to both flame us and review us! see ya next chapter!


	2. LETS BEAT ON THE OLD PEOPLE!

Morgan: Sorry I took so long…

Katelyn: She had to move.

Morgan: I also couldn't think of a damn thing to type.

Katelyn: So many problems for Morgan.

Morgan: Yeah and when people read all your fics so they can criticize them all…(whispers) Bastards.

Katelyn: Morgan! We do not call are reviewers bastards.

Morgan: I wasn't calling anybody a bastard.

Katelyn: stop lying you'll go to Hell… (Long pause)

Morgan: ………But I thought I was already-

Katelyn: Any who Morgan Bynum does not own any thing in this story.

Chapter: two

Morgan: Hey Placard.

Alucard: Why did you just call me Placard?

Morgan: I don't know… What's a Placard any way?

Alucard: (shrugs) Decide I don't care.

Morgan; I'm bored we've been walking through some library in a giant castle and the only entertainment are giant floating books that try to kill us.

Alucard: Finally we're here.

Liberian: What can I do for you?

Morgan: Dude it's an old guy!

Liberian: What can I do for you?

Alucard: Will take everything you have.

Liberian: That will be 111,222,790,000,0000,000,000 dollars and twenty-five cents.

Alucard: Damn we don't have that much.

Morgan: We can always improvise.

Alucard: What do you mean?

Morgan: Watch…. GIVE US EVERY THING YOU GOT! (Points throwing knife at Liberian)

Alucard: Whoa…

Morgan: Put it all in the bag…

Liberian: Ok… Please don't kill me I have children…

Morgan and Alucard: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Morgan: And so ends chapter two. Next chapter me and Alucard meet Slogra and Gabion. MUHahahahahahahahahahhahano

Katelyn: Please review…. We love you people!

Morgan: Since when?

Katelyn: Trying to get reviewers Morgan.

Morgan: OH! Smile and wave boys smile and wave…BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHICKEN NOODLE SOUP EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Katelyn: Wtf?


End file.
